Guns 'n Feathers
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: After Devil Fruits became known in our modern world, Earth was stricken with chaos. Still, the world goes on... Or for some of them who can survive it. ((Yakuza!Whitebeard Pirates, ASL and stuff)) ((I changed my UN btw and new summary))
1. Prologue

_**A/N: The explanation is at the bottom page :'D**_

 _Emphasized text_

 ** _Emphasized text with a hidden meaning to it_**

 **text that you need to pay attention to.**

* * *

Edit: Warning: **_I just thought that I should probably warn you guys about me being not a native English speaker, and it being not my first language... And about me being just a student. 'kay done._**

* * *

He kicked the limp body away, getting the leather of his shoe stained with blood. His thick lips parted to form a deep sigh. 'Nameless families...'

He turned his gaze up, blue orbs turning sharply behind his half-lidded eyes. He grabbed the man by his collar, the man in turn, glared weakly at him. Not that it mattered, he can take them down easily, the unconscious bodies behind him was a proof of it.

"Where is _**it**_?" Marco said roughly, staring back at the weak glare with a threatening look, without even changing his bored look.

"Che, and what makes you think we'll give _ **it**_ to 'ya?"

He knew the clock was ticking, sooner or later he and his other siblings would start to feel the effects of being a _**Devil Fruit**_. Gripping harder, he lifted the man higher. Glaring intensely, blue fire come alive, flickering up and down, licking his skin as he spoke; "Give it, yoi. And _maybe_ I'll feel sympathetic enough to leave _some."_

The man choked, having his throat blocked by an immerse force, his lungs started burning making him to have a hard time to breathe. His glare dissipating completely. "F-Fine!" Marco loosened his grip, he knew that it was very, _**very**_ close 'till the agonizing pain starts. But he kept a mantra to keep him from panicking, there ain't no time for emotions as those.

"The clock is ticking, yoi... You know I **_don't_** need to think twice to just snap your fucking neck." Even loosening his grip, he didn't let the man go. The bearded male gritted his teeth, cussing mentally for letting himself to one of the infamous underground families, trap. He should have seen it before happening, they acted obviously, but they were all idiots to not take a hint of the Whitebeards.

"Its... In the basement. Room 410, to the left." He forced it out his throat, he knew that there would be nothing left for them, even so, they can't do anything.

In hurry, the blond knocked him out, swinging the butt of his M1911 pistol at his back. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Outstretching his arms, blue flames burst into life as he flew faster than light.

Not just his life.

Their stock of the **adfa** **-324** just disappeared on their eyes, without even them knowing it. Knowing just how many they were. The problem was, it was so fast that Marco didn't even have the time to calculate and search for sources, he should've expected it, they were a lot it wasn't a surprise that there were DF users there too.

Having his last turn at the last corridor, he turned back to his human form, saving his energy. He knew everyone in the building was knocked out cold, he couldn't feel anyone of them who was awake but its better to be sure. Not that they were a threat or anything, but with him nearing the effects of being a **DF** he's entirely sure he wouldn't be able to fight back.

He roughly pushed the door, almost getting the hinges off as he do so. If he weren't in a hurry and maybe he'd take pity at the door, however, this ain't the time to do that.

Heart racing, breathing hard. His eyes roamed around the room, only to be taken by surprise.

 _ **Was those kids?**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, I admit it, it was crap. But hey, at least I tried. Hehehe**_

 _ **The 'Prologue' is short, I know, don't worry though. The first chapter would be**_ ** _approximately 2,000+ words. Don't look at me like that, I know for some of you that ain't long. However, its the opposite for me. It would take me a long month to do that, or maybe 3 months? Yes. That's how slow I am._**

 _ **So for the detailed explanation.**_

 _ **The idea of 'Devil Fruits' here will be altered in a very... Uh... Altered way? Gesh, I suck at explaining. So yeah, It won't be like the canon Devil Fruits... Well almost. Even so, the canon weakness of it, water, will stay the same.**_

 _ **In this story they are yakuzas, though they are not exactly like the real ones (The internet is such a confusing place . I do not understand any of it) But I did a research! YES I DID! WOHOO! FOR THE FIRST TIME I DID A RESEARCH. lol**_

 ** _The story's DEVIL FRUITs would be explained in the later chapters. So please don't go away as I prepare the chapters! I still have 30 more stories that I need to fix... sigh_**

 ** _BAI!_**

 ** _XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


	2. I

_**A/N: What is this?! An update? What kind of bizarre alien thing is that! *le gasp* lol I don't even have a proper explanation. I guess the reason I didn't have the chance to update is that I was very busy in school, too excited for my first cosplay and because I attended a camp that was hosted by our church and stuff. Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for following/favorited my story! I'd be completely honest with you all, I was expecting just a few maybe 10 following and 5 favorites, but I was surprised to see how many followed this! I'm so greatful! Thank you *bows* I just hope that this chapter will turn out well, 'cuz I haven't written in 1st POV for what? 3 years? 4? I started writing when I was 11 so yeah 3 years.**_

 _ **Enough of my rambling, set sail~!**_

* * *

Holding a composure that completely display calmness and worry-less image. The blond walked through a scanning security device.

Without blinking, the scanning device let out a red light that checked his body for any sense of being an outlaw, the red light stopped and Marco stepped to a covered body checking portable room.

The blond nod to the guard in a sense of a greeting and the male guard nodded back, signing for him to enter.

Marco noted how this group came more prepared in checking. They had cctvs, cctvs that are connected and are being watched over in the main World Government office. In some cases, The World Government even made some cities have cctv _in_ supposedly private places. But of course, a lot of people protested against it. Which is why only _some_ have those kind of cctvs. Local rulers of 2nd to 4th countries can't do anything about it, because they themselves know their dirty work.

The room is also made of seastone. And he guessed the only reason they managed to carry a heavy material was due to Haki. It was smart, but because of them having 'not enough' funds, not every room is like this. Much to the outlaws delight.

They also made their guard wear gloves, not only for protection (an inciddent happened) but those gloves, aren't ordinary gloves. In it were microbots that scans and take pictures of the person being checked, the pictures are sent to the government so they could match the tattoo to a bounty and find out how much of a threat they are. And if it's proved that the person is an absolute threat, a buster call sized reinforcement would be immediately send on their way. Not only would the user be half-dead, or dead, by the time he's captured, his face would be then recognized and the lives of the people close to him would be endaganred.

"Take off your clothes, please." The man said with heavily thick accent.

He did what he was told without hesitation. Too used to this kind of thing.

Years ago around World War II, strange abilities exploded from nowhere and before anyone could fully wrap their head around the concept of Devil Fruits and where it originated—which by the way is still a mystery, that no doubt will remain as that since Roger died just few years ago, a mystery that haven't and probably will never be solved—devil fruit users started making havoc and in just a snap, everything changed in merely seconds. A lot of protocols, rules and other stuff were added to try and protect the world from destroying itself.

And he got to say, they're doing a very horrible job at that.

He slowly removed his clothes, revealing himself of being cleaned from ink. The guard checked every part of his body.

The reason why checkups like these are being practice is because of Devil Fruits, to check if someone has it by checking if one has markings like of a Devil Fruit user. Something strange about it is that devil fruit gives strange marking to those who use this. Some markings gives off what the power it gives, some don't. Though very powerful and useful, it also have great consequences. The only reason people still get it because of greed and hopes of being healed by it.

After the df thing was known in the whole world, tattoo was instantly forbidden. Or at least the big ones and the ones that severely resemble the marking of a df user.

Why not ban it totally?

Well, what's life without regretted tatts?

He thought that it was _kind_ of them to let people wear at least their undies. In all honesty he doesn't care, but he'd rather to keep his privates from strangers. Because there are just so much of drag men that likes to stare at him and actually try to touch him. Let's just say that whoever did that had never have the pleasure to walk normally ever again.

"Clear. Sir, your ID please." He fished out his Id from one of the pockets of his dark blue leather jacket. After obtaining it, he gave it to the man and dressed while the man checked his name through the WG's list of wanted people who revealed their face to the whole wide world.

"Clear. You're free to go, sir." The man said, smiling as he extended his arm to the exit.

Marco nodded. Exiting the automatic room with his usual bored face. Years ago, he would be worried as to if they'll see it. But no matter how much amount of tech they dispatch, if the ones using it are fools then it would be useless.

As the technology of the government evolved, and a lot of outlaws are having harder and harder time to evade the police as the security became tighter.

So it's only logical that the one who's on the other side up their game too.

That's why the game of chase became more creative and more exciting for everyone in it. And who's Marco to complain about that?

Grabbing his phone he texted a simple message and not bothering to use the 'text codes', that mostly was developed by Thatch since he's the only one who's excited and dumb enough for it. Or at least Marco's not ready to admit that Thatch do have some brains.

'I' _m coming.'_

 _'Oh, you better hurry, featherbrain.'_

He locked the screen and went to a uncrowded area, where a cozy looking café lays lazily around the corner. The area where he is in Thatch's turf, which means the only way he has to go there is by is one of the disguised passage. A passage to New World.

Pushing the glass doors as he entered, he nodded at the familiar faces that greeted him in the minute he entered.

Because of the location, the café doesn't have much costumers, which is why it wasn't a surprise when he only saw two people in the shop. Which is a good thing, by the way. Less people, less trouble.

"Goodmorning, sir. How can I help you?" Custom code. Jeffrey, one of the people in Thatch's division, said with a smile.

"Double Espresso, take out." Another coded message.

"Double Espresso, take out. Your order would be ready soon, sir." Marco nodded, and went to the men's restroom. He saw Klarence who was standing beside the open door of the restroom. Marco closed the door and Klarence guarded it, because of the soundproof door, he deemed it safe to speak.

"Klarence, how's it? Did your division got their share, yoi?"

The other man nodded. Before he started to look uncomfortable. "Ah, c-commander... I have a question... Are they... Ah, one of yours?"

Marco stared at him blankly. "I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that."

The man exploded in red, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking that way. He hung his head low while Marco made his way to the mirror, placing his thumb on a tile. Not a few seconds later the mirrors rippled like what water does, he then proceeded making his way into the mirror, which in that era's technology isn't much surprising at all.

In different famiglias, they use different tactics to hide their base and their identity, in hopes of searching "One Piece" they need to continue going incognito, or else before anything ever happens and before they knew it. They're dead.

As much as how The Whitebeard Famiglia pride themselves for their strength and ability to handle the Marines well, they're sure that the cities that they protect wouldn't handle it so good when every night they fear for their lives.

But... He doubt that the Marines would attack them anyway, they are doing them favor of keeping their trash in. Marines are scum, anyway.

Marco got the feeling of irony as he continued to slide down the passage.

A large snow furred dog with a peculiar mustached glomped Marco as soon as the hyper old dog saw the man, wagging his tail eagerly, the oddly large dog licked the not-so stunned blond as Stefan stared at Marco with cute large eyes. And for a dog in his age, and the amount of time Marco have already spent with Stefan, the trick still work so well.

Marco rolled his eyes as a tiny smile slipped upon his lips. He rubbed the top of Stefan's head, messing his fur. The dog barked at him and continued licking Marco's cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Hello to you too Stefan, as eager as ever, yoi?" He chuckled

The dog barked. He rolled over the floor and tugged Marco's pants, obviously asking for something.

Marco raised his arms in mock surrender after dusting himself. "Okay, okay." Chuckling more, he grabbed a plastic of dog biscuits that Stefan loved so much in his pockets, "And since you've been a good boy, you'll have 5. Now, don't look at me like that, yoi. Dinner is going to be after some time now." Stefan barked and ate the biscuits from Marco's palm.

"Commander!"

The latter snapped his head up, and saw another member of Thatch's division. He sighed, being reminded of the people waiting for him and no doubt will pester him and shoot him questions more than he can handle.

"Joe. Has every user recieved one?"

The other nodded curtly, "Yes, commander. But... A lot of us do have a question about the kids... In fact, pops called for a meeting for the commanders, might be about Kaido too. Said that some would be late but they'll appear later in the meeting room."

 ** _Ace's POV_**

Blinking awake, sounds of periodical beep welcomed my yet again return to the world of living, the smell of the nesuating stench of disinfectants reached and tickled my nostrils. Scowling, I don't remember being in a place like that. Attempting to open my eyes, I embraced myself for what I will see upon wakening.

White stark walls glared back at my stare.

Nononononono not again please, not again, not—

"A-Ace?"

That voice, whipping his head around he saw a head of blond locks, blinked blearily back at him, obviously just awoken from unconsiousness. Sabo blinked rapidly just realizing what he said.

"Ace... Y-You're alive." Sabo said shakily, as tears formed at his eyes.

"Sabo? Where are—"

"Idiots! I-I... I thought both of you are dead! What happened?! Did you think it was fun to joke like that, huh?!"

What the heck? "The heck ya' talking 'bout? I ain't playing jokes around." I can't help but level my voice with Sabo, I just hate being shouted at. Even more if I'm being accused to something I don't even have the slightest clue about. My head isn't giving me justice, either.

Head pounding I scowled at Sabo. Just then I noticed him, trying to dry his eyes desperately, though unfornately for him, his futile attempts did nothing. What the? Was he... Crying?

But... Sabo never cry.

At least, that's what I know.

"H-Hey..."

The words dried at my mouth, not knowing what to say nor to do. I just stared. What? I grew up in the streets on my own without any friends and just the will to survive, how the hell do you expect me to react? But still... I just can't help but feel guilty and hatred.

Damn it, what happened? Before I can speak or fully process anything through my pain clouded mind, Sabo spoke between full blown sobs. And seeing my brother like that... I couldn't help but hate myself.

"You freakin' died on me! I thought I was gonna' lose 'ya both! I thought... I thought I was gonna be alone again..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Dying? I'm pretty much alive as I know... I snorted. Maybe he mistakened my narcolepsy for dying. Pfft.

"Pfft- Hahahahaha!"

Before I knew it I pinned down and already flying to the other side of the room, and damn. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

"What's gotten to you?!"

Dammit, call me stupid but I still wouldn't be backing down. No one hits me and get away from it. Besides, I still need to knock some sense to my stupid brother. I catapulted myself to him and jumped through mid air. I knew I went too fast because only did he saw me when I was really close in kicking him at his skull. Gaining momentum and weight, I outstretched my right leg and aimed at the blond head below me.

Pinning him below me, I fixiated a glare at the pair of ocean blue eyes, as he continued to squirm under me. Dang it, wasn't I supposed to be the reckless one?

I felt him get calmer and only notice tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"O-Oi..."

"I thought you were dyin', idiot! Your heart stopped at me and you're laughing?! Do you realize how I felt to be incapable of doing anything while you two were close with death itself?! I couldn't do a thing! What if you two died there? What I'm supposed to do?!"

I... I just didn't know what to say, I just looked at him with wide eyes as I continued listening to his sobs. I felt a massive pang at my chest, after all my brother is crying because of me.

"Sabo, look... I don't know—"

"What happened in here?"

A tall man appeared at the doorway, the way he dressed was of like the men I saw in alleys. He wore a white evening jacket and a black buttoned shirt he has a yellow scarf like thing around his neck, he wore white trousers and black shoes. The man was probably in his forties, he has a scar around his eye, his hair was styled to a classic pompadour, he has a black goatee unlike his brown hair.

Shock was written on his face. I didn't realize how tense I was when the man barge in, luckily enough the headache that earlier pounded my head.

"Who are you?" I said as hostile as possible, Sabo stood beside me with the same hostility. That's when I realize, we don't have our pipes. Which sucks because we could have a lot more upper hand. But, seeing as the man doesn't appear as much strong, we can take him down with little to no difficulty.

"Oi, Sampaguita! The boys are awake! Marco!"

I heard Sabo curse beside me, they're calling back ups. And that always meant trouble.

Sneering at him, I repeated my question. "I'll repeat my question, in case you didn't hear old man." Now I got his attention...

The heck... Is he pouting? Brrr—that'll give me nightmares. "Hey! I'm not that old, 'sides, whatsup with those disgusted face?" the man said, the poutin his face still present as he spoke.

"The heck are you doing, old man?" Sabo said, equally disgusted and incredulous like I am.

"Stop scarin' 'em, yoi."

A hand was outstretched to the man's shoulder, but because the sliding door was only half open, I don't know how the man looks like. But... That speech quirk...

"Ace," Sabo said in a whisper, "Let's attack 'em, now. I'll grab Luffy."

Nodding, I whispered an attack. "Flame Commandment:"

 _ **Third POV, earlier.**_

"So how did it go, son?"

Marco looked up with half-lidded eyes at the taller man—tallest man—slipping an indifferent face he always wore. "'S good. Local Police were too stupid, as expected. Though, this time the World Gov't finally did something more sensible about sending Pacifistas. But," Reaching for a packet of cigarretes and a lighter, he brought it up between his mouth and grinned lazily. "As usual, they didn't even bring a proper fight, yoi."

"Gurarara." Whitebeard laughed. He was going to reach out for a bottle of sake, but before he can reach it, Marco was already holding the humongous bottle with a disapproving look.

"What? I was just taking a sip." If Marco didn't know better he would actually fall for his tricks, but Marco wasn't a member of the clan the longest for nothing. So he let him sulk, because whenever without the head nurse around, it's his turn to look after his alcohol intake.

"Really, pops? ' _Just_ ' a sip?"

The older man sighed. Leaning his elbow on his equally big chair, "Fine. You win."

Smirking, trumphiantly. Marco gave the bottle to a nurse, whom she too carried it with ease. Then just when Whitebeard was about to spoke, Thatch barged in.

"Marco! Finally! I almost had a heart attack when Stefan brought 'em. I mean, what were /i you thinking?! Why did you let Stefan carry 'em?! Anyways, there aren't yours are, are they? 'cuz if they are they look nothing like you, b'cuz they're too cute—" Immediately the chatter box of a man was cut off with a girlish yelp as Marco threw the remaining of his cigar at Thatch's hair.

Now, Marco knew it wasn't much a good idea to let Stefan carry the kids and the packages (via sled) somewhere near a checkpoint, but with Garp, and some guy named Spandam, hot in his tracks it's impossible to move with ease with cargo and unconcsious kids in tow. So knowing Stefan is just nearby a passage, because he was chasing a butterfly, he blew the dog whistle that was conviniently in one of his pockets.

"Now, son. No need to be violent to your brother." Whitebeard said with a grin. Marco snorted.

"Anyway who are they, Marco? Where did you find them?" Pops said.

Sighing, Marco scratched his head and leaned against a wall. "Well, remember the mission you assigned me? I saw them where the boxes were. Unconscious."

"Sheesh, well look at that, pineapple is actually a huge softie for kids." Thatch teasingly, "Must be because you're going to be an elderly—" He then broke in cold sweat as a scathing glare was thrown to him by the said blond, he whistled innocently and looked away. Because a pissed or annoyed glaring Marco is something in the bottom list of what you want to see.

"Oi, oi. Am I missin' somethin' good?"

A voice interrupted their conversation, something that came from a small device that floated in the room. The device is something like a mini projecter than can receive and transmit calls that projects the image of the caller realistically. Thatch immediately used this as a distraction and greeted the man with too much forced enthusiast.

"Vista, how's it—"

 _CRAAAAASH_

 _"What's gotten to you?!"_

"I'll check what happened, pops!" Thatch said hurrying to the infirmary, worried about the boys and because he wanted to escape the blond's wrath.

Marco watched as Thatch leave in a rush, Vista muttered. "What the heck happened?"

The blond shrugged, "They probably woke up."

Vista arched a brow, "'They'? Did we just get some visitors?"

"Not at all, son. Only fools would think of sneaking in our base." Whitebeard said, who had taken advantage of the moment and stole a bottle of sake from who knows where. He chugged on the alcohol like it was water and laughed merrily. Half because he manage to sneak a bottle past Marco's nose and half because of the idea of someone sneaking in their base.

"Pops." Marco just sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to snatch it now from him.

"Gurarara."

Vista laughed. "Stop tryin' Marco, by the way how's the mission gone? Our intellect are never wrong so—"

"Oi, Sampaguita! The boys are awake! Marco!"

"Got to go, yoi." Marco then proceeded to the infirmary and this leads to our current scene,

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Third POV**_

Ace was taken by surprise when he was suddenly dumped on the shoulder of the blond like sack of potatoes. He saw blue flames at the place where he shooted the flame just a second ago, and like nothing happened the other didn't react differently, he acted with the same poker face he wore, which made Ace irritated further.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled, he thought, 'They captured Ace!'

Grabbing anything near him that resembles a pipe, he spinned the long dowel rod with a hand and thrusted it forward after putting on a fighting stance. With narrowed eyes, he gritted his teeth. "Bring Ace down you, b st rd."

Ace squirmed out of the man's grip, but no matter what he do, the man didn't budge. His grip was like of an iron, making it impossible for him to break free.  
"What do you want from us?! We ain't participating in your experiment shits anymore! D mn it! Let me down or else—"

"Government?" Sampaguita, the head nurse in Moby Dick, repeated. She sniffed. "What the heck does the Government wants from you brats?"

With a glare, Sabo answered. "Like you don't know! You ain't gettin' anythin' from—"

"A-Ace? S-Sabo? Where are we? The air smells funny." The youngest said, just waking up. Blear eyed he stared at the uknown men with confusion.

"Eh, who are you?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Woohoo~! Chapter One**_

 _ **finished~ So in Japan, based on my reaserch, yakuzas have more freedom than I have written. Though, it's kind of expected with the World Gov't taking over. Still, because yakuzas are already a part of Japan's culture, there are some exception for them of course, like... Y'know, getting a free pass on some festivals... I guess? Lol**_

 _ ***Squeal* Marco appeared in the manga! For those who are aware of the stunt I pulled, yes I haven't got over it *v* hahaha though I'm sad and scared about what happeaned to him, I still want to see him.**_

 _ **And please! Give suggestions for fillers! QAQ I suck at fillers.**_

 _ **~ XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

Published: May 15, 2016


	3. II

_**A/N: Heyaaaa guys! I'm back! With VENGEANCE mmwuhaha. Yes I changed my username and yes I don't have any access of our only working laptop. How I uploaded this? Because of my mom's phone! My phone can't be trusted with this stuff ._. I'm very grateful for those who followed and favorited. Sorry I can't mention your names right now :'( That would take me too long and my mom might need her phone. BTW I edited the first two chapters, if you want you can check it but if you don't ish okayyy**_

 ** _Thanks_** Axxit **for betaing! Luv 'ya hhaha**

 ** _Tayo't magsimulang maglayag na, mga kaibigan!_**

* * *

"Eh, who are you?" Came the innocent quizzical question from the little boy in one of the beds. His head tilted to the right as he stared at them with big, round, chocolate eyes.

"Luffy! Run!" Ace and Sabo shouted at their youngest brother.

"Huh? But, why?" Luffy whined, confusion laced in his voice.

"Tsk." The female head nurse clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "A boy your age shouldn't be holding such a dangerous weapon." Before Sabo could react, the dowel rod, or at leastrrt nnb n what he assumed was a wooden dowel rod, was quickly taken from him by her. As he began to protest he found himself promptly scooped up, trapped in her arms.

"Sabo!"

"Ugh! Let me down you—" Sabo said, before he was hit on the head by her.

"Watch your language." Came the threatening response from her. Sabo shivered.

 _"SABO!"_

Luffy hopped up from his laying position, he scowled as he shouted. "HEY! What are you doing with my brothers!"

"Oh look, they're so cute!" Thatch whispered to the blond, who was rather amused by the brother's reactions, albeit a bit suspicious. "Although, I'm surprised they're all brothers."

Marco ignored the brunette with a roll of his eyes. His attention was fixed at the small boy, but that didn't mean he didn't notice the smaller blond's— 'Sabo', apparently— perturbed expression at his watching of the smaller kid. He also didn't miss the tensing of the raven boy's body—the one he's holding.

"The heck are you doing, ki—"

"No Lu—"

"Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!" The boy's hand stretched in a way that should be impossible, but before he could reach any of his targets, he had hit himself. And from the two older boy's reactions, Marco doubts that this is the first time that something like this happened, making Marco slightly amused…. Well, the whole ordealwould've been amusing, if it weren't for the fact that as the boy knocked himself to the cold tiles, with him he brought down a tray of scalpels that consequently fell after him.

It all happened very fast, but luckily the brothers' instincts kicked in and they broke free from their 'captors' arms. Just in time, Ace pushed Luffy towards the blond kid who caught him right away, while Ace let the tray of sharpened scalpels pass right through him.

"Luffy! You freakin' idiot!" Ace growled, clearly annoyed, while Sabo did the job of hitting the boy's head.

"That's cute and all, but you boys need to rest. You're my patients, and if I have to put you all in straight jackets and glue you to—"

Before the nurse could finish, the raven-haired boy charged at her with a flaming fist, face contorted in anger. He might've looked brave and all, but in truth, anyone could see the anxiety and fear the boy tried to mask…Fear because they might trap them...again. Hurt them.. again. Do it all..again.

But Ace wouldn't let that happen. No. He made eye contact with Sabo, and quickly figuring out his brother's plan, the blond nodded, albeit with hesitation. Clutching Luffy, Sabo sprinted as Ace announced his attack.

 _"Hiken!"_

The flaming attack was directed at the female nurse and not to the two biggest threats in the room. Another mistake on Ace's part.

"Sampaguita!"

There weren't any screams, which brought an unsettling feeling onto the attacker. Only after did Ace realize that just like before, his attack had been canceled.

Glaring grey eyes, like the night, stared at light blue, bordering cyan, flames that came to life on the unknown man's body, swirling up and down on his tanned skin. Ace gritted his teeth as he switched plans, going full on sprint, passing past the tall brunette, who still wasn't over the scene. It took the man a moment before he processed what had just happened.

"The kids!" Cried Thatch.

~ASL, 3rd POV~

"The kids!"

That was the last thing Ace heard from the infirmary. With a sharp turn he ran and searched for Luffy and Sabo. The building was definitely different from the last one Luffy and him were in, though it might be because of the fact that they managed to escape the first time. But... the building didn't look special at all. In fact, it just looked like a typical base of a yakuza clan.

The place was a mix of somewhat modern Japan and old style Japan, with Japanese rice paper doors and futuristic furniture lying about. How he knew they were in fact one? It was obvious. Over the course of Ace's experiences, he's learned the basics of how to spot different organizations and people affiliated with them. For example, the woman earlier, though just in her v-neck cut shirt, he could see a few details of ink. The two men earlier might've been covered, but they smelt like danger. This made Ace come to the conclusion that they might be a crew under a Warlord. Though it didn't matter which Warlord. They were all the same to Ace, because they're still under those men from the World Government, because Warlords are the only outlaws that know of their situation.

"Ace!" Sabo whisper shouted from above. One hand directed his voice to Ace, while his other hand stayed Luffy's mouth. He held his weight on the pipes above. Luffy was squirming adn trying to pry off his brother's hand, but Sabo wouldn't ever risk their brother being his usual noisy self.

Upon seeing them, Ace grinned. He hopped onto the shelves to his right and headed to his brothers. Luffy bit Sabo's hand when he saw Ace hop near them, making the other hiss in pain, and pull his hand away from the other's mouth. Seeing Luffy about speak, Ace rushed to cover his brother's loud mouth. Hitting the boy on the head, he scolded. "Lu' shut up, will 'ya?, there's no tellin' what they're up to."

"Ace—" Luffy whined before getting cut off by said boy's glare. Luffy bit his lip with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Lu." Sabo said with a sigh, ruffling his brother's hair, "But I don't think those people could be trusted. For all we know, they could be one ofthem."

Ace and Sabo's faces hardened at their mention, but Luffy only pouted. "But... pineapple isn't bad."

Ace scowled, then raised his eyebrow in a skeptical manner, "And what makes you think that?"

They trust Luffy's instincts of course, they knew that he's never been wrong... yet. Ace would rather be safe than sorry. That's why, they'd rather look at the whole picture too.

"'Cuz, he was the one who injected us those blue thingys and made the pain go away. Plus, he promised me food!" The straw hat wearer said with excitement.

"Blue thingy?" Both older kids looked at each other, anxiety starting to grow on their chest.

"Mhm!" Luffy nodded. "Like the one I saw in Jii-chan's van! His van was filled with it! And it was all stuffy in it, and Ace! Did you kn—"

"Wait, wait." Ace said before his brother start to blabber about random things. "You know of these things, Lu?"

To say the least, Ace hate it when people injected anything on his body and especially any of his brothers' bodies. Or do anything with their bodies really. The last time it happened, he woke up with strange powers. So, it wouldn't be a surprise that he developed a fear for needles.

With a grin, Luffy nodded eagerly. "Yep! Shishishi!"

Both of them sighed. "So is it safe, Lu?" Sabo asked warily, even though he never met whoever their grandfather is, he knows that the man works for the Government, and is one of the tops at that too.

Luffy scowled, in deep thought before nodding with that dumb grin, "Yep!"

"Still," Ace cut in, shaking his head. "We can't trust 'em."

Falling into a relative silence—Luffy's fidgeting doesn't count—All of them continued watching the ground below, trying to decide what to do.

* * *

"Thatch, yoi. You go upstairs, I'll explore the back. Sampaguita, are you okay on your own here?"

The Whitebeard Clan was a loving family, no doubt about it... But they're also ruthless wanted criminals, with a high amount of money on their heads. With the kids running around the base, chances are someone's going to take them out. Why? The answer is simple, as one of the most infamous clans, someone, or a group of someones, are ought to take them out out of sheer defense. Loyalty being the largest aspect of their clan, and most of them being meatheads, they would surely try taking them out andthen bring them to Whitebeard. Something he was reminded to talk about to them.

Thatch nodded, "I'll tell Pops and the others, they're probably all there now."

Marco nodded and looked at said woman, she scoffed. "I'm a veteran in these places too, Marco. Maybe not in fighting, but I have more than enough experience to hold myself against an overpowered Logia brat. So please, kindly shove your worry in your ass because I don't need it. Now, if my patients get even a single cut on them," She looked at them threateningly. "I'll make sure you guys are buried 30 feet below ground."

Having known the nurse for a long time, he rolled his eyes as he said mockingly. "Aye aye." With a lazy salute.

Thatch pouted, "It's not like it's our fault that they ran away."

Marco gave him a look. "Y'know, with that face I don't blame them for being scared. And pouting doesn't work anymore after thirties, Thatch."

"You're just jealous of my charms, Mr. Stingy. As if you don't look scary."

"I simply don't, yoi." Marco gave him a grin before taking off, choosing to ignore the first half of his brother's statement.

* * *

Fidget.

Twitch.

A tick mark appeared on Ace's forehead.

Twitch.

Swing.

Fidget.

A tick marked appear on Sabo's forehead.

Sigh.

Fidget.

Twitch.

Ace glared at Luffy, "Luffy... Don't. You. Dare. To. Move."

"But, I'm not moving." The latter said, however all of them knew it would only take a few seconds before the raven started bouncing around.

"Lu, we mean it. Don't even thinking about it. You do know what would happen if they'd get their hands on us, right?" Sabo said.

Biting his lip, and suddenly feeling bad, Luffy nodded. "Ace... Sabo..." The said boys looked at the younger boy, surprised by the kid's serious face. Luffy scowled and looked straight into the eyes of his brothers, saying with as much seriousness he could muster.

"I'm hungry."

A loud 'boing' was heard, echoing a few times before it was replaced with a whine.

"HEY! Watya' do tha' Ace?! That hurts!" The boy said, face scrunch up in pain as he supported a growing bump on his head. Then, as if feeling something missing, he paused, before his eyes grew wide.

"Can't blame Ace, Lu." Sabo said chuckling, though he was quickly cut off by a loud shout of-

"My hat!"

"Shut up!" Ace hissed as he shoved his hand on Luffy's mouth.

And then... "OW! You little—!"

"Ace! Boshi is missing! We need to find him!"

"We are not going to find your stupid little hat!"

"It's not a stupid hat! It's my hat! I need Boshi!"

"No you don't!"

"Okay, okay. Break it up you two." Sabo said, sighing exasperatedly. He looked at Ace with one of those you-know-what-we-need-to-do looks. "Ace,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But Sabo, you know that if we go down, we might get caught, and the chances of us escaping would be down to 0." Ace said. Oh yes, he's more than aware of his little brother's stubbornness and of his stupid obsession with the hat that was given to him by his former caretaker, but Ace also knew that sneaking down there, in hopes to find a hat without getting caught, is just something that will not end well. He and his brothers are after all, magnets for trouble.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that Ace. Though, we don't have a choice and you know that."

Hooking the younger raven's shirt before he ran off, Sabo continued, "Plus, it's either we go with him, or he'll run there on his own. And I don't think even you wants that. You said it yourself, brothers always stick together."

"Please, Ace? Please, please, ple~ase?" Luffy begged his older brother and pulled his infamous puppy dog look. Sabo smirked, knowing even Ace was weak to that face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." The flame user said bitterly, grumbling as they jumped off the pipe they've been sitting on. Luffy cheered but was 'shushed' by Sabo. Luffy puckered his lips and nodded, making a zipper sign.

Sabo went on first, poking his head out of the corner, checking if someone was there.

"Clear."

"We could've jumped on the pipes, y'know." Ace said a bit sulky.

"No, that would be too noisy and the gas pipes aren't that strong." Sabo explained in a lower voice as they walked down the hallway silently, their guards high.

"Hey, I heard that Commander Marco took some kids in, d'you think Oyabun will accept 'em?" A voice said, coming from a distance. Sabo knew they were coming from a different hallway, and in a sync, all of them climbed up to the pipes and waited for them to pass.

"Don't know. Won't be a surprise if that happens, after all Oyabun has a soft spot for kids."

They saw two men emerge from the corner hallway, both in open kimonos and each adorning obvious ink on their body. One held a sword, while the other carried a flintlock pistol. Ace didn't know much about guns, but he still thought that buying something more modern would be more reasonable. After all those work better in combat.

"Ace look! He got a gun like the one pirates use!" Luffy gushed excitedly.

"Shh, Luffy!" He scolded.

"Don't we all?" The one who was wielding a sword answered with a shrug. Both walked in a relatively slow pace, but the trio waited as patiently as they could.

"Cool! It looks like the kind of sword Shanks uses!"

"Luffy!"

Luckily, the two men didn't hear anything.

"Though, I wonder where they are. I mean, roaming around unidentified here is just a no-no. Remember that incident? Idiot was too wasted. Didn't know what he was doin'. Almost killed the guy." The voice faded out as they too disappeared from view. Sabo sighed in relief.

"They're gone, let's go. And don't you even think about running without us, okay? We'll get it back together, Lu." Luffy nodded sulking silently, why does his brother know him so well? But he need to find Boshi, he promised Shanks after all. Though Luffy wanted to find it badly, he knew better than to separate himself from his brothers…

"Oi, Lu. Quit doing that you're hurting yourself. We'll find your hat, don't worry." Ace said, nudging him slightly when he saw the raven's face turned red. Blinking, Luffy looked up, seeing his older brother's mop of black hair in front of him. He nodded and pouted something both of his brothers ignored.

It was like that for a while, just the sound of footsteps tapping against tiled floor and the frequent consistent growl from their stomachs. Luffy was almost torn on searching for the kitchens and finding his precious hat. But, he's just so hungry. But he need his hat. He's also hungry. Though hat…

Luffy shook his head, and pouted. "Are we there yet?" He fought really hard not to just catapult himself. He really, really, really, really want to get Boshi. Yosh! Hat and then meat, then escape. Luffy decided, pounding his fist on his palm.

"Luffy, whatever you're—"

"Gomu gomu no..."

"What! Lu no—"

"Rocket!"

Ace groaned as he lifted a hand up to his throbbing head, giving a glare to the offending rubbery limb that tangled around his chest. Sabo got up with a groan too, coughing as dust overwhelm his nostrils.

"Luffy," Sabo said through coughs, "Don't you dare do that again."

"Shishishi, sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"Shishishi."

"Ughhh..." Ace rose from the mess of metal scraps and random things that they've found themselves in. "Luffy, you really need to work on your aim, I don't even know where you threw us."

"Frickin' chopsticks. The heck happened 'ere?" A voice said.

A huge built man, with blue scales and unusual fins, spoke, poking his head out of a divider. The two older brothers cursed, after seeing the warlord. The said warlord's eyes widened ever so slightly seeing the three infamous boys, that almost all in the Whitebeard Gang now knew of.

"Cool! A walking shark! Hey, old guy! Can you poop?"

"Found 'ya." A shadow figure placed his hands on the brothers.

Ace froze, 'Was he a Devil Fruit*? This will be a harder fight to escape.' Choosing to follow his instincts, he ignored his younger brother's ridiculous question and swiped a kick at the man's feet, only to be taken aback as his leg only went through. Sabo saw this of course, so he quickly pulled Luffy near him in case he did something stupid.

He stepped back, "Sabo... That Warlord knows about us. We need to go as soon as we can, toss the pipe." Ace said in a whisper as he eyed warily the Fishman and the shadow figure.

"Hey why're 'ya guys so tensed?" The figure said as friendly as he could, while a human limb was revealed under the black sandy looking thing. It then after revealed that it was the man from earlier, who as he remember's name was Thatch.

"Marco... It's them! Where did you find them?" The fishman said, while turning his head back to someone. The shoji screen that obscured their vision of the man the fishman was talking to. But they assumed that it was the blond that they saw earlier in the plain white room, or the infirmary, as they vaguely remembered that place being referred too as such.

"Somewhere in Osaka, Thatch's turf, yoi. And what do you mean by 'them'?"

"Oh, Jinbei! Didn't know you've visited. Sorry for the commotion by the way." The brunette man said sheepishly. "And Oyabun is taking a nap, the nurses forced his stubborn butt, so you'd hafta' wait for a while if ya' need to tell him somethin'"

"Let go! I wanna see the talking fish!" Luffy whined and squirmed from his brother's grip.

"Luffy," Sabo whispered fearfully but hard. "He's a Warlord, a strong one. He knows about you and Ace. He can and will take you back with him. Withthem."

Luffy froze. His large brown, innocent eyes blinking up on his brother's light blue ones in understanding. He looked down at his feet. "I don't wanna go back there..."

"That's why you need to cooperate with us, okay? They're not good, they're evil. Don't let 'em fool you. 'Kay?" The boy in turn nodded slowly as he gripped harder at the shirt of his older brother, and casted a look down.

"Waddaya want from us, old man! We ain't goin' back to yer masters!" Ace spat the word like it was poison in his mouth.

A dark look flashed on Jinbei's face for a second before saying, "I ain't owned by anybody kid."

"Wait, you mean they are. The blond kid too?"

Jinbei nodded solemnly.

Like a cold bucket was poured over the three, the boys looked at them fearfully and anxiously. Bodies tensed for an attack. And minds processing over the details slowly. Sabo was the most shocked of all. He shook his head, it didn't matter that he knew about him, what matters is that they're in big trouble.

"Crossfire." The young blond hear his brother say, he saw the coldness and determination that lay upon his features.

"Give me enough reasons not to kill all of you."

What? Confusion was written all over the blond's face.

"Be careful of the words you're saying, brat. You don't know the weight that it carries. Killing isn't like playing, yoi." A smooth low voice said, the brothers instantly recognizing it as the voice from earlier. The man, Marco, Sabo recalled, stepped out of the divider, and unlike before, he was now wearing a dark teal kimono, with the front opened and a shoulder sleeve down, showing circular blue fire like markings. In the fire of blue and yellow, he could vaguely see feathers, indicating him being a Zoan type of Devil Fruit*.

Sabo cussed upon seeing this. There wasn't only one, but two fruits*. It didn't help that there was also a Fishman Warlord.

Sabo felt Ace nudge slightly at his arm, he turned to see the grim look at his face. "Sabo... Its them,The Whitebeard Clan."

Eyes widening, blue eyes focused on the dark blue tattoo on the older blond's chest. "We aren't safe here, Sabo."

Suddenly, a loud blaring sound filled the building, all of them tensing. Because of panic, the brothers didn't notice the look that the blond gave the brunette.

And after that, all they remember is black.

"I don't think they'll trust us anymore when they'll wake up." Sighed Thatch with a shake of his head.

Marco agreed before massaging his forehead. "Yeah, but let's not worry about that now. We got company, yoi." he turned to Jinbei, "Can you bring them to Sampaguita?"

The fishman grunted in response. Slinging the boys at his shoulders.

The brunette swiped a hand to his hair. "That darn Garp again. What does he want from us?"

"I don't know, Thatch. But I don't like that he's always coming here like we're friends and all."

Marco said as they parted ways and went to their warehouse. Readying themselves in case their ' _visitor_ ' do something stupid like turning them in.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This isn't the final editing btw I'll just do it when I get my hands on the laptop e.e 11:31 I'm sick and still not sleeping. Argh.**_

June 3, 2016

 _ **JarOfIdeas**_


	4. III

"Vice Admiral Garp," Whitebeard said, acknowledging his presence. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

A large man, though not nearly taller than their leader, walked in with a grin on his face. He laughed loudly at Whitebeard's statement. "Bwahahaha! Why the formality, Newgate? It's not like we used to chase each other's tails!"

Marco saw the shine of amusement on Newgate's eyes as the man laughed with that peculiar laugh of his. He chugged on the bottle of saké he somehow managed to sneak under Marco's nose again. "You're our customer, Garp. All customers are treated fairly."

"Ah, yes. This is a liquor company. Still can't picture you criminals running such thing successfully, though." Garp said, sparing a glance around his office.

"Criminals? You got the wrong people. We're just a big, loving company who sells fine liquor."

The other man snorted humorously, "Could've fooled me."

"What do you want from us, Garp, yoi." Marco interrupted, quite rudely, as he took a step forward on Edward's right. He narrowed his eyes and looked straight at the man's deep, brown eyes. A smirk crawled its way to his face. "You know that arresting people without enough evidence, or any at all, is illegal."

Garp pocketed his hands and rolled his eyes, "Bah. As if those pansies would dare to do such a thing to yer ol' 'Captain'. Besides, I'm currently on vacation. Why waste it to such thing?"

"What is your business with us that you bothered coming here for the third time this month?" Whitebeard raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Nothing really. Just wanted some company... And some crates of your strongest rum." The gigantic man looked at the blond who rolled his eyes in turn, but he got the message. He yelled while walking to the exit of his office, about orders of getting 30 crates and to be delivered to the Vice Admiral's office.

As soon as the room became only have the two of them. Garp sat cross legged on a chair in front of the coal black, fiberglass desk the older man sat on.

"What is it, Garp? Your visits are becoming more frequent than before, I don't mind it, but don't you have anything other to do than visit an old man like me?" He said, pulling another bottle for his guest.

The other man took it quietly, seeming to be in deep thought. The grey haired man traced the lid of the bottle with his thumb before pushing it off with ease. He then proceeded to drink the whole content in one go.

"I too... Had a family before, Newgate." Garp said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Before?" The taller man repeated. As his gold eyes watched the other stare absentmindedly at the empty bottle he held. They might not be completely in the category of friends, but he knew for sure that the marine was acting out of it lately. Worrying, even if it really isn't any of the things he should worry about.

Garp sighed. "Forget about it. How about a game of poker? I just got my pay." He said, pulling a thick white envelope from the peach hawaiian shirt he was wearing.

Newgate laughed.

~o0o~

"Jinbei, you aren't goin' tah' wait for pops? I'm sure whatever those two are talkin' about won't take too long." Thatch said as he walked with the fishman to a passage, somewhere in his turf. Jinbei shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, just want to see what's happening here. And besides, the queen is looking for me, I better go, it might be important. Ah, before I forget." The blue scaled fishman grabbed something in the kimono he was wearing. "Got some things for the old man to see, I wanted to show it to him myself, but Queen Otohime needs me now. It's about Kaido and some new upgrades on the Gov't tech." He gave it to the other.

Thatch accepted it and grinned. "I'll give 'tis to him as soon as I can. Thank you for your help, as always. See you soon, big guy."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Nonsense. I owe my life to you guys. See you soon." And then he left. Walking to a passage and disappearing from Thatch's sight.

The brunette sighed as he walked away, thinking about the little brats that would surely be a big headache as soon as they woke up. But, he was curious. What exactly were they talking about when they referred at the kids earlier?

Then, as if hearing his curious thoughts, the blond landed gracefully in front of Thatch. He faced his friend with that usual bored look of his. "Where's Jinbei, yoi?"

"Just left. Oh, and he gave me this," He said as he gave the brown envelope to the 1st commander.

The blond raised an eyebrow as he accepted the envelope. He scanned the files as his brother filled him up to what it was generally about. "'S about ta' missing shipments and bribed sellers of ours... And, y'know the upgrades those stinky officials did."

Marco nodded as he put it in his own pockets, "I'll send this to Iceburg and see what he can counter to those." He promptly transformed and flew, but before he could fully transform, the brunette called,

"Hey, whaddaya mean 'them' earlier?"

The other sighed, "Later, yoi. I'm busy at the moment and I'd very much appreciate it if you'd stop bothering me." Came the snappy reply of the blond as he continued his way.

Thatch pouted as he watched the blond leave. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, deciding he'd be more useful in the infirmary.

The trip to the infirmary was a short one. Because of the incident earlier, they were forced to put them at a more secluded part of their infirmary. It was where they put their men who suffered a very critical injury that made them put the patients in isolation so the people with less damage wouldn't bother them.

Fortunately, their encounter with Aokiji two days ago hadn't been a big one, and only resulted for a few minor injuries for his division.

Before the brunette tried to enter the special room, he made sure to ask permission from their most trusted head nurse.

"Hey, Sampa-chan." He greeted, but the woman didn't reply. Looking very busy as she chewed the end of her pen and skimmed through her notes written on her clipboard. The worried look the woman had on did not go past his watch., making him worried himself.

"Hey, Jasmine. Is there something wrong?"

The woman snapped her head up at the commander's mention of the name. She lifted an eyebrow and said, "Will you stop calling me that?" She said, annoyed.

Thatch shrugged. "You wouldn't answer, and what's so wrong with it? It's just Sampaguita in English." He received a deadly glare which he pouted at.

"Anyway, there's something you should know, commander." The nurse said, grabbing a copy of the notes she wrote.

"The boy at the middle, the eldest... _H-He might not last any longer."_

~o0o~

Once again, Sabo found himself being brought to the world of the living. But because of the adrenaline being gone, he now felt the effects of being on the streets for too long. He felt his head pounding, and although he also feel a bit cottony, it wasn't enough to hide the pain he was feeling.

Wincing, he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the spotless white ceiling.

Huh. This doesn't look like the one they woken up before.

Speaking of which... He prayed that they haven't done anything to them, especially his brothers. They've been to many things, and he swore that he would never allow anything to happen to them, not on his watch. Never.

He peered with caution to his side, where he saw the two familiar people from earlier outside the glass. He made sure that he was careful enough not to get the two's attention, because getting caught again is definitely not on the list of things he wants to happen.

Sabo noticed how the two elder people were speaking, but there wasn't a sound.

He hadn't been in a lab or an infirmary like this one, but he's pretty sure it's a sign that the room they're in is sound proof. But just to be sure, he made sure to be very careful.

"Ace, Luffy... Psst, are you two awake?" Sabo said in a hushed tone. He tried shaking Luffy, just in case he was in a deeper sleep than Ace is.

He saw them snap their eyes open, and instantly he saw the frightened look on their youngest's face. His bottom lip quivered as his eyes roamed around the room frantically, all it smell like was the same nauseating disinfectants, and it all looked terrifying to Luffy. Sabo knew that the feeling of being trapped here in such a place, with very less color choices than black and white, wasn't the best thing for his brothers.

He also saw the scared look in Ace's face. Although he hid it well, it wasn't hidden enough to be unseen by someone who knows him very well, someone like himself.

"I-I'm scared, S-Sabo... What if they'll give us t-to those m-mean guys a-again?" Luffy said as tears started prickling his eyes.

"Shh..." The blond said, trying to calm his brother down. With a slightly forced smile, he said, "We won't let tha' happen, Lu... Right, Ace?"

The other was in dazed before snapping out of his stupor after being called by Sabo. Ace nodded numbly.

"See?" The blond smiled, "Now don't worry, we'll handle it."

Luffy went silent.

Sabo sighed as he turned to Ace, "So what's the plan, Ace? Now that we know who they are."

"I have to stay." It was just a whisper, but it had both of their attention. It was full of determination that Sabo feared he really would stay.

"What?" He just wished he heard wrong. Ace can't be too stupid as to try and kill their leader, right? The world's strongest versus a boy, that's just plain suicide.

Ace clenched his fists. "I will stay, but you two will have to go, I'll distr—"

"Are you nuts?!" Sabo shrieked, he couldn't take it anymore, he sat up and pulled him by the collar of his strangely new shirt, probably from them, he gritted his teeth and glared at the raven-head.

"You're really going to leave us just to try and take your chances against him?! And what can you do? You're just a kid like us! We can't do anything against him! You think I'll let you and your suicidal plan go on and lose a brother? What about us? What about Luffy!"

Ace didn't react, probably because his body was just so sore, or he just don't know what to say. But he saw how his grey eyes rolled to the side to see their little brother, barely able to hold the tears back.

"I can't believe you're that selfish, Ace." Sabo said coldly, he knew it was harsh but he needed to talk some sense in his brother and this was the only way to do it.

"A-Ace... You wouldn't l-leave us, right? You w-won't die, right? You p-promised." Luffy said through sniffles, who had sat up the moment Sabo lashed on Ace.

He knew he saw regret swarm in those eyes. He knew he saw Ace contemplating his words, no matter how harsh it was.

Finally, Ace sighed, looking away as Sabo continued to stared him down. "... Sorry. I-I won't think of it again..."

The blond sighed, "I know how bad you want to prove yourself, Ace... But now is just not the time. We're still too weak for them... For now." He gave a toothy grin to Ace who returned it back, understanding what he meant clearly.

"And didn't I say I hate crybabies." Ace teased. "I won't be leaving, Lu. Not yet, not ever. Not while I still have a promise to cover." He said, smiling slightly at his brother.

"Mm!"

"So what's the plan?"

Ace looked around and his eyes widened, seeing the two outside the clear glass, Sabo forgotten about them, and then he noticed them finishing their conversation with the other man, That, he recognizes, Ace signed them to pretend that they were sleeping. And they did.

With their eyes closed, Sabo settled on listening to their movements instead. He could hear the light tap of heels against tiles, slowly halting to their beds.

"Still can't believe it..." He heard the voice of a male, probably from the fourth commander. Saying with a stress sigh.

The female nurse paid no attention to what the commander, instead went on and checked the brother's condition and went first with Luffy.

Sabo and Ace paled as they heard their brother's stomach growl.

"Looks like the little one is hungry." Thatch noted, amusement quite evident on his voice.

Sabo just wished they wouldn't put their hands anywhere near to Lu—

"Ow...!" Yelped a male voice.

—ffy's mouth...

He heard Ace growl at the two adults as like it was their fault. Which, Sabo decided it is their fault.

Asisting his now pained wrist. The man yelped and rubbed the red part of his arm as the he and Ace stood to guard their baby brother.

"Put. Your. Filthy. Paws. Away. From. My. Brother." He heard Ace growled.

"What? I wasn't doin' anythin'!"

The raven rolled his eyes, "Like I'm gonna' believe that."

Putting his hands on the air im mock surrender, Thatch said, "Ask your brother!"

He sneered, "He's too dumb to even notice you're doin' anythin' to him ya' filthy old man."

"Luffy, c'mere." Ace beckoned.

The said raven, followed without a question. Too used to this kind of defense. His speed was enough to go past the nurse and commander.

"Filthy... Old man?" Thatch repeated horrified of the name given by the boy to him. Gaping at the eldest.

Sampaguita ignored the older man as he watched the three in a defensive stance and how the youngest seemed too obedient to his older brother. Her bright scarlet eyes narrowed as she clutched her clipboard.

"We know what you're tryin' ta' do, but we ain't lettin' you."

"Wait, wait. What exactly do you think we're tryin' to do? We just want to help—"

"Help?" Ace repeated in mockery, as he laughed. "How many times have I heard that before? If you want us to fall for you, you need to make a much better lie than that."

"It's the truth, brat. Think about it, why would we bother treat your wounds if we just want to hurt you?" Sampaguita said, as calmly as she can.

"What else for?" Sabo gritted his teeth, "To have us in better quality as they say."

"You really won't believe anything we'll say to you, would you? Fine!" The woman threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Believe what you want to believe! I don't even care anymore."

The boys exchanged looks. "But," The nurse continued. "Don't think we'll let go of you, we don't let go patients that haven't completely healed. Otherwise, they'll have to face me."

Then she looked at her watch, "The medicine should kick out now."

And in a matter of seconds, the boys are at their feet. The pain that just exploded in their body was too much for them to handle. The exhaustion and hunger came back to them, as they realized the earlier cottony feeling must be some kind of drug to make them feel numb.

"I'm sorry boys, you were all too squirmy when I was operating and that's the only stock we got. I know the side-effects sucks and all but I figured that you three would take care of your body more if you actually feel the pain." The nurse sounded honestly worried at the first part of the sentence but soon sounded cold and sadistic at the end. If the pain wasn't too strong, they would've shivered from the mere evil aura she seem to give off.

"Is it even safe to use that thing? I thought they've banned that thing a decade ago." Thatch asked the nurse worriedly, she replied with a dark glare.

"Are you questioning how I run things here, commander?" It was said with a very calm tone that it gave him the creeps.

"O-Of course not."

She shooted him a sharp look, "You better be."

Cursing softly under his breathe, Sabo said in a different language. _"We're not safe here anymore, Ace. We need to make an escape plan as soon as possible."_

Ace agreed silently, he replied in the same language. _"We have no chance of escaping while we're hurt."_

"Ace what are we going to do?" Luffy struggled to say, he wasn't familiar to the language but he really want to get of there. He felt they were kind people, though his brothers says otherwise and what his brothers say is the truth. And what they say is what he'll do. It was how it always works. To look out for each other like they /i always do.

"You're not going to do anything." She snapped. Clicking her pen she gave the commander a look.

Because Sampaguita knew he understand what they said and she is not letting him not tell her what it was.

"Now brats," Sampaguita said. "When was the last time you ate?"

Silence answered her.

"Fine, if you don't want food, the —"

Sampaguita saw them traded looks as they huddled together as close as they can. The loud growl from their stomachs was not missed either.

"Ace, Sabo." Luffy pleaded.

Ace _did not_ trust them, he didn't trust that they wouldn't do anything to them. He knew that they haven't ate in /i days. And if they went on like that; they'll die. Without a doubt. He was even tempted to go back to his old business before they got captured. Because, even with the knowledge of what might happen to him if they'll go back there, he won't hesitate. All for his brothers.

His brothers are always his top priority. So he pushed down the doubt /i just for now.

 _~oOo~_

 ** _A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT._**  
 ** _IMPORTANT ANNOUNCE MENT._**

 ** _Okay, so I know how you've guys noticed my slow updates, but because of our classes here in the Philippines has started again, the updates might be slower. And knowing me, if I don't get enough time working on this I might leave it behind like most of my dropped stories. This is why I need you guys to cooperate. Please if you can, leave a review. Reviews are always the remedy to Writer's Block._**

 ** _Second IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, is that I'll be changing the geography of this world's earth. I might post the whole details soon at my tumblr account. If you want to see it, go to theunexpectedoptimist . tumblr . com And see if I have posted it._**

 ** _Last but not the least, I will be running our first contest! PM me the best pranks you got and the winner will get anything he/she is requesting! Details will be posted on my profile._**

 ** _Thank you people for all your support! This story won't be continued any longer._**

Beta'd by: Axxit.

June 16, 2016

 ** _JarOfIdeas_**


	5. MOVING

The author will no longer use this account, instead will move to Deviantart.

For more details visit: ashyintrovertpirate _dot_ deviantart _dot_ com

Thank you for your patience.


	6. UPDATE

The details have been posted. Viewing it will be much appreciated.

Thank you.

Link is at the profile of the author.


End file.
